Hana Nakano
}}|width: };|}}" class="cquote" | width="20" valign="top" style="color:#B2B7F2; font-size:35px; font-family:'Times New Roman',serif; font-weight:bold; text-align:left; padding:9px 10px 0 10px;" | “ | valign="top" style="padding:4px 10px 5px 10px; font-family:'Amazone'; font-size:115%;" | } | width="20" valign="bottom" style="color:#B2B7F2;font-size:35px;font-family:'Times New Roman',serif;font-weight:bold;text-align:right;padding:10px 10px 0px 10px;" | ” |- | colspan="3" style="padding-top:0px;"| —Asami Koizumi |} Hana Nakano(ハナ・中野, Nakano Hana) is Rakuzan's current assistant coach and was formerly Teiko Junior High's assistant coach and is the girlfriend of Akashi Seijuro. Appearance She has long chocolate brown hair with semi-bangs and caramel eyes. She has a curvaceous body also has notable large breast, which caught some of the attention of the male population. She is usually seen wearing her school uniform which consists of a gray blouse, light gray blazer which is two buttons open and black skirt. In addition, she also wears a red bow tie, black leggings, maroon shoes When it is time for her job as the assistant coach. She then wears Rakuzan basketball team's jacket which is a bit small for her as her sleeves reach to her fingertips and black skirt. In addition, no leggings and only her sports shoes. IN the extra game, She still have her long hair but they became lighter, Her hair is made into a half updo with a pink bow. She also wears a light pink dress, a cream cardigan , and some black shoes. Personality Hana is depicted as someone who is kind, hardworking, honest, and a girl with a pure heart. she is though Innocent and shy and lacks confidence in herself and often blush because of embarrassment when meeting new people Notably, She is extremely smart as her intellectual and academic skills come close as Akashi's She uses her own abilities, experience and intellectual to easily create basketball techniques and tactics. She doesn't take basketball easily as she finds it a very serious sport and shouldn't be played by someone who doesn't have the love and passion for it which is shown when Kise didn't take basketball or kuroko seriously. She also loose her shy self when she is training her teammates. She is shown to be quite aggressive and quite harsh as she wants to make sure her teammates improve because she cares for her team and want them to achieve victory. primarily in general when Asami is comfortable with the people around her, She is cheerful, bubbly and quite optimistic at times as she doesn't like to give up too easily. She is also quite stubborn as she isn't afraid to voice out her own rights and opinions as she has her own belief in basketball and life. She also thinks that everything happens for a reason and shouldn't complain about it because that is what life is all about though at a time she looses hope that her friends would revert back to their old selves. She even stated that she would give up her own happiness for the one she cares for. Background She was initially born in Saitama district but later move when she was in kindergarten where she met Kuroko Tetsuya. She has bullied a lot when she was a child and was alone until she met Kuroko who scared the kids who bullied her of and they instant became friends. They later learned basketball and got interested in it and was later taught by Shigehiro Ogiwara She later enrolled in Teiko junior high along with Kuroko. She first aimed to be a player as she is rather skilled in basketball than kuroko and any other members as well as she is equal with the Generation of Miracles but rather chose to be the assistant coach instead but wasn't really taken seriously at first as she is a girl but she later proves all of them wrong. As she became the assistant coach and always trains the first string that made her schedule quite a hectic schedule made her busy thus not being around Kuroko all that much but still makes effort to do so. When Kuroko joined the first string she was immediately happy as Kuroko finally made it and can spend time with him. One day when Momoi confessed to her that she had feelings for Kuroko. Asami felt hurt by that but didn't understand why but later realize that she was in love with him. She didn't tell him though as she didn't want to hurt Momoi. She was later confronted by Akashi Seijuro who noticed her gesture suddenly flushed face when she was around Kuroko and wanted to find out himself. She confessed to Akashi that she did love kuroko but afraid to tell him due to rejection and hurt Momoi at the same time and that she planned to move on. She then started to be around Akashi and later developed feelings for and proceeded to confess to him that she loves him which Akashi then accepted thus became a couple. In her following year, She saw how the Generation of Miracles changed even kuroko but she couldn't do anything that much even if she tries to get them back to their old self. She was then being ignored by Akashi multiple times and she started to doubt their relationship but is still in love with him nonetheless. When she was going to graduate she was later offered to go to Seirin by kuroko but she simply smiled and told him that she needed to be with Akashi and that she couldn't bear to see him all by himself again as his mother had already left him and decided to enter Rakuzan along with Akashi. Skills Analyst Hana has been the basketball team's assistant since junior high and has always been taught by street basketball players ever since she started gaining interest in it. Since that, she has a lot of experience both mentally and physically. She also has very high intellectual skill as she comes close as Akashi's, Her works are absolutely flawless as she takes everything seriously especially when it comes to basketball and training. She easily picks up any kind of technique and skills of any player in a court and clips she took in the basketball matches and her observation notes. She usually trains and enhances the skill of the player making them seem impossible to beat.She even come far as staying up late at night to make training regime for her team. Relationship Rakuzan Akashi Seijuro Hana has genuine feelings for him and cares for him deeply as she is the one who helped her to move on from her feelings form Kuroko. She and Akashi were really close before he changed in the following years but she still stayed by his side and love him even though it was obviously hard that he was ignoring her multiple times. She also respects Akashi a lot and is not scared or intimidated by him unlike the others as she seen the true akashi that wouldn't try to scare her off or anything that people might think. Reo Mibuchi She and Reo are quite close friends as she is always together. She along with Hayama treats him like a mother because reo acts like one and she is always scolding her which greatly annoys her. Kotaro Hayama She is close with Hayama as they both share the same personalities being playful and cheerful but she still gives him respect as her senior but she still somehow intimidates him when she is their coach as she is very much strict on the court Ekichi Nebuya She doesn't seem to be around him or socialize him that much as she finds Nebuya rather vulgar and hard to deal with as he displays inappropriate actions such as burping to loudly. Chihiro Mayuzumi She is close with Mayuzumi as they both have things in common such as reading books and she finds him interesting as she reminds him of Kuroko which she finds comforting when she is around Mayuzumi. Generation of Miracles She is generally close with all the members of the said team as she is their former assistant coach and they were always together most part of it. Quotes "It's not easy seeing Sei-kun change, I had to force myself to smile whenever I see him because I know and I keep telling myself that he's still the man I love and will always love" (Hana to Kuroko) "H-huh?? Wh-where did Tet-chan go?? did he left me again?!" (When Kuroko left her) "Hey! get your ass on the court! before I drag you there myself" (Hana to Aomine when he refuse to train) Trivia * Hana is usually translates as flower (花). while Nakano is derived from 中 (naka) meaning "middle" and 野 (no) meaning "field, wilderness" * She is the vice-president of the student council * Her original name was supposed to be Hiyori Hana but change to Asami Koizumi and lastly change to Hana Nakano * According to the Character's Bible ** Hana's alternative job choice would be a Geologist. ** Her specialty is gardening. ** Her favorite food is Kaarage, similar to Shogo Haizaki. ** Her motto is "Work hard to achieve your dreams" ** She is very skilled in cooking as she thinks it is essential in being a wife. ** Her type of guy is someone who is mature, smart and cares for her. ** The player she has eyes on is Kuroko Tetsuya ** She is the vice-president of the student council * In a Q&A section. It is revealed that: * She was 145 cm(4'9) upon entering Teiko * She dreams to be the coach of japan's national basketball team * She is the vice-president of the student council * Hana says if she wasn't shy, she would like to act like Aomine to see what it's like to break the rules. * Despite Rakuzan being prestigious, she manages to get in because of her intellectual skills. * She comes from a middle size family consist of her parents who are divorced and herself. * She also thinks she has to try her best to be a good wife so she doesn't end up like her parents. * She dislikes the idea of people giving up so easily. Category:Rakuzan High Category:Female Category:Students Category:Coaches Category:Characters Category:DRAFT